Form, fill and seal bag machines are often configured to form simultaneously upper and lower seals on adjacent bags, with the seals separated by a small space. After the upper seal is formed, a knife, or other cutting device, cuts the film between the upper and lower seals thereby separating the lower bag for subsequent packaging efforts. In such a configuration, a small skirt of non-sealed film may be formed at the upper and lower ends of each bag. Product that was forced out of the bag into the spaced between the upper and lower seals may be retained in the unsealed skirt, potentially leading to spoilage and contamination of the product and storage areas.